


Home

by hamitome__imagines



Series: Random Reed900 Drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Both of them really, Comfort, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Sick Character, both guys suck at communications at times, but its only mentioned a small bit, emotionally constipated, like this whole story, neither of them know how to feeling, theres a lot of comfort that happens in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamitome__imagines/pseuds/hamitome__imagines
Summary: Most people think that after getting together that Nines and Gavin are always together. And they usually were. But occasionally Nines would go back to his apartment for the night while Gavin went to his place. No matter how much Gavin hated being apart.Part of a series, but can be read separately.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Random Reed900 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713403
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another one. So I saw a post by octopunk media talking about Nines and Gavin moving in. Basically I'm running with that idea. This is based off of Detroit: Evolution's Nines and Gavin.

Gavin dragged himself to work, exhaustion clinging to him. He didn’t get to wake up to Nines bringing him coffee this morning. He knew full well a cup would be sitting on his desk, but it wasn’t exactly the coffee he was focused on. Nines hadn’t stayed at his place last night. He went back to his apartment. And well, to risk sounding like some love-struck teenager, Gavin missed him. He slept better with Nines there. The nightmares never came, he could sleep for more than a few hours at a time. It was true that Nines being in his life greatly reduced the nightmares, he less often felt alone, but having him there at night was even better.

Gavin internally groaned as his thoughts sounded like a child with their first crush. He was 37 for fuck’s sake. Not 13. He walked up to his desk and sure enough there was a steaming cup of coffee waiting for him. Gavin went to grab the coffee and take a drink, hoping it would wake him up. But he got a better wake up call. Nines strode over from where he had been talking to Connor. He pulled Gavin close and kissed him gently. “Good morning, Gavin.”

“Morning, Nines.” He said with a smile.

Nines looked Gavin up and down. Gavin fixed him with a firm look, knowing full well that Nines was scanning him. “You look adequately rested. Though you could’ve gotten more. You’re a few hours shy of your normal amount.”

“Ok, it’s not my ‘normal amount.’ It’s how much sleep I get when you’re there. I sleep better when you’re with me.” Gavin admitted with pink cheeks. He was still working on the whole ‘being vulnerable’ thing.

“Well, I can be at your place tonight.” Nines offered.

“You’d better be.” Gavin ordered playfully.

“I will be. And anytime you ask, I’ll be there.”  
\-------  
Gavin impatiently tapped his foot as he stared at the desk across from him. It was empty. It hadn’t been occupied all day. Gavin got here, made his own coffee, and stewed at the fact that Nines went and left him in the dark.

It became worry when Connor asked why Nines hadn’t come in with Gavin that day. Nines spent the night before at his own house. Not with Gavin. So Gavin was in the dark about Nines’ location. As soon as Fowler finished up his meeting, Gavin would ask him about it. He hadn’t gotten any work done yet, he merely worried.

Finally, the officer that Fowler had been shouting out walked out looking throughly scolded. Gavin practically shot up from his chair and ran to Fowler’s office. “Sir?” Gavin asked, not really in the right position to be pissing his boss off.

“What’s wrong Reed?” He asked. Gavin mildly noticed that this might have been the most pleasant conversation he had with his boss since he was hired. When Gavin was just interning, he was overly polite to Fowler. But once hired, Gavin let his facade drop a little as police work began to harden his edges more than they had been. And when Fowler dished out just as much shit, Gavin upped his game.

“Was Nines called to a crime scene today? Or did he call in?” Gavin asked.

“Nope. Is he late?” Fowler asked. “Cause he never has been before.”

“I don’t think he’s capable of being late.” Gavin said with a shrug. “Sir, I’m going to go check on him.” He wasn’t really asking for permission but he was also fairly sure that his boss would let him leave to do this.

Sure enough, Fowler waved him off. “Go ahead. Keep me updated.” Gavin only nodded and rushed out of the room. He made a beeline for Connor’s desk.

“Connor, do you have a key to Nines’ place?” He asked.

“Don’t you?” Connor asked instead.

Gavin grit his teeth. Geez, he really didn’t like this android. It didn’t help that Connor had knocked him out cold in the archive room. “I haven’t been inside his place before so I never asked for a key. But he’s late and I’m…I’m worried about him ok?”

Connor paused for only a moment. Then he pulled a key ring from his pocket. It had three keys on it. His house, Hank’s car, Nines’ house. He slid the key for Nines’ house off the keyring. He handed it over without question. Gavin took it with a polite nod of thanks.

He rushed from the station, to his car, and sped to Nines’ apartment. Gavin was out of his car almost before he turned it off and running to Nines’ apartment door. He knocked on it a few times first. When Nines failed to answer, he grew more panicked. So he used the key Connor gave him and unlocked the place and rushed in.

He honestly stilled a few steps inside. Everything was white with black accents. There was no color or personality here. No knickknacks or pictures. It felt more like a hotel room than a house. Then he shook his head and rushed forward, further in the house. He found Nines laid out on a white leather couch.

His LED was still spinning but stuck on a yellow hue. “Nines!” He shouted and knelt on the floor near the couch and shook Nines. The android in question blearily opened his eyes and blinked at Gavin as he slowly sat up. Gavin assumed that this was a buffering screen looked like on a person.

“Gavin? Why are you here?”

“You were late to work dumbass!” Gavin shouted. He pulled Nines into a crushing hug. “I was fucking worried. What happened?”

Nines furrowed his brow. “I don’t know” He admitted. “I didn’t come out of stasis when I originally planned. Something must be wrong with me. I’ll run a diagnostic.” He went still in Gavin’s arms for a few moments. “I understand now.” He sounded irritated.

“So what’s wrong?”

“A few weeks ago, Connor informed me that someone created a virus that can transmit through androids much like an illness in humans. It emulates the common cold in humans. Grogginess, exhaustion.” Nines got cut off when he coughed a few times, a harsh noise that was filled with static. “And apparently coughing as well.”

“So…you’re sick?” Gavin asked.

“I can’t get sick.” Nines shot back before coughing again.

“You’re sick.” Gavin said. “Just…lay down. I’ll call Fowler and tell him we’re both not coming in.”

“Why are you not going to work?”  
“Because you’re sick. And I doubt you know what to do when you’re sick.”

“And you know how to care for a malfunctioning android?”

“Jesus, Nines. You’re sick, not broken. I’m sure you’ll feel fine tomorrow or the next day. And we’ll figure this out together.” Nines huffed but finally complied and laid back on his couch. “Do you have anything besides your normal clothes?” Gavin asked.

“No, I leave the t-shirt and shorts you gave me at your place. I don’t see the reason to change when I’m at my own home.” Nines responded.

“Well, I just figured you’d be more comfortable if you weren’t wearing a button up and dress pants but whatever.” Gavin tried to ignore how uncomfortable Nines’ statement made him. Home was wear you put on your comfortable clothes. You don’t stay dressed for work if you didn’t half to. How was this a home for Nines? Was it a home to him? Or just a place to sit when he wasn’t at work? “Ya know, I’ve never been in your place before.”

“There’s been no reason for you to come in before.”

“Well, we are dating.” Gavin finally decided to sit down. After some maneuvering, Gavin sat on the couch and Nines laid his head in Gavin’s lap. Honestly, Gavin kinda loved it. Nines was usually the composed one providing comfort for Gavin. The roles were switched for once. Gavin didn’t enjoy seeing Nines sick, but he did enjoy providing him comfort.

“Well, you are more at ease in your home. I believe I may be as well.” Nines said, Gavin noticed his voice was getting softer and his eyes kept slipping shut.

“Get some more sleep, Nines.”

“Don’t sleep.” Nines mumbled, still almost asleep.

“Yeah, sure.” Gavin said. He stuck around and helped Nines. He couldn’t get over the sterile feeling of this house though. It was cold, clean, and empty. Nines was right about something, he was far more comfortable at his own house with his stuff and his cat.  
\-------  
Gavin made more of a point to come into Nines’ place more. He supposed he hoped that if he came around more, it might feel less awkward. It never got better. It never changed, it never took on a personality that screamed ‘Nines.’ Tina told Gavin not to worry about it. She argued that decor was probably just lost on androids.

Gavin tossed and turned at night, thinking about Nines. His boyfriend was at his own house that night. Gavin knew that Nines was probably just perched on his couch in stasis. At least when he came to Gavin’s he would change his clothes and lay in bed with him. 

Gavin tried to clear his head and turned on his side, ready to try and sleep. He managed to fall asleep, but not for long. A nightmare gripped his mind and made him shoot up in bed. It was different than his normal one and he was already struggling to remember it. But he woke up covered in sweat and gasping for breath. He let out a frustrated noise, ran a hand through his hair, and grabbed his phone. He dialed and waited.

“Gavin? Are you alright?” Nines asked after only a few rings.

“I uh…” Why couldn’t he just be fucking vulnerable for once in his life? “I had a nightmare. I uh…I kinda wished you were here.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Nines, you don’t have to come.” He tried.

“But I want to, Gavin.” It wasn’t long before Nines was letting himself in with the key he had. He quickly changed and slipped into bed with Gavin. Gavin clung to him, relishing in the feeling of having his boyfriend with him. “You’re alright. You’re fine.”

“Ugh, I wished you had been here earlier. I have a hard time sleeping and I have nightmares more often when you aren’t here.”

“I apologize. I wasn’t aware.” Nines said softly.

“I guess I’ve never actually told you that outright. Nights without you are the worst.”

“I don’t enjoy being away from you for an extended time either.” Gavin couldn’t stop thinking that there’s an easy fix to all this. But he couldn’t bring himself to voice the thought. Was Nines willing to put up with Gavin uninterrupted? He was a fucking mess. Why would anyone be willing to do that? But as Nines ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, Gavin started to think Nines might actually be willing.  
\-------  
Gavin woke up still being held by Nines. The android had a tablet held above him. Gavin glanced at it and saw it was a police report. “Do you ever stop working?” He asked as he snuggled closer. Then he grimaced as he realized he was fucking snuggling with his boyfriend. Thirty-seven year old men don’t snuggle. But it felt so good that he decided not to care for once.

“You should know better than most that I frequently stop working.” Nines replied. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, fucking great actually.” Gavin replied. Then he added, “Thanks for coming over.”

“Of course.” Nines said softly. He put the tablet down and maneuvered to look Gavin in the eye. It was a bit of a feat considering Gavin had been using Nines’ chest as a pillow. “If you ever need me Gavin, I’ll be there for you. I’m not going anywhere remember?”

“Yeah, I know Tin Can.” He leaned up to give Nines a kiss. Nines pulled away far quicker than he’d like.

“But you need to go brush your teeth.” Nines commented.

“Oh fuck you.” But Gavin sat up anyway. He had already slept later than he usually did. He trudged to the bathroom and showered. As he walked out of the bathroom, after brushing his teeth, his phone started ringing. He groaned when a picture of his brother showed up on his screen but answered it. “Hey, Eli.”

Nines emerged from the bedroom, dressed again. But Gavin, still on the phone, furrowed his brow when he realized Nines was not wearing his button up. Instead he was wearing one of Gavin’s long sleeve shirts, the sleeves rolled up. Gavin felt his brain short circuit. Yeah, he’d seen Nines in his jacket before. But not one of his shirts.

“Are you listening, Gavin?” Elijah asked on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, yeah.” Gavin said. In the end, Elijah wanted Gavin to come by his house, which Gavin accepted. He was trying to improve his relationship with others after all. “I’m going to see Elijah.” Gavin announced as he shrugged his jacket on. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Will you still be here when I get back?” Gavin asked.

“Do you want me to be?” Nines asked.

“Yes, you dumbass.” Gavin said softly. Then he intended to give Nines a short kiss. It turned into a much deeper kiss. But neither man complained about it.  
\-------  
Gavin actually enjoyed his afternoon spent with Elijah. Things were not great between them, but now were improving. He walked inside and paused for a moment. The apartment was cleaner than before. Gavin toed his shoes off and was about to leave them around the front door in whatever shape they were. But then he realized that all his shoes by the door were lined up nicely. Gavin positioned the ones he took off. Right next to a black pair that he didn’t own but he knew exactly who they belonged to.

Then, as Gavin hung up his coat on coat pegs by the door, he noticed the white leather jacket. Again, he didn’t own a jacket like that but he knew the owner. And it looked like it belonged right where it was. It wasn’t out of place or anything.

“I’m back.” He called. He followed the sounds and found Nines in the kitchen. He seemed to be cooking dinner. “How’d you scrape together enough ingredients to cook with?” Gavin asked.

“I went shopping.” Nines said like it was obvious.

“So you cleaned my apartment and went grocery shopping while I was gone?” Gavin asked.

“Of course.” Nines said. “I wanted to keep busy and it seemed like you hadn’t cleaned in a while. And one look in the fridge showed you were surviving on take-out more often than not.”

“Thanks Nines.” So Gavin decided to try to help Nines cook. However, he wasn’t much help as Nines had the recipe and directions in his brain. Gavin just did what Nines told him to. They had dinner and cleaned up. Nines suggested watching a movie, letting Gavin pick whatever he decided Nines needed to see. “Are you going to stay the night again?”

“Unless you were planning to kick me out, I intended to.” Nines responded. He had his arm flung over Gavin’s shoulder and Gavin was leaning against Nines.

“Ya know Nines…I was thinking.” Nines gave Gavin his full attention, which made this whole thing harder. “We’ve been together for a bit now.”  
“Nearly six months.” Nines said, a small smile on his face.

“I was just thinking…maybe, ya know so you’d be here more, maybe you could move in.” Gavin added quickly, “If you want to that is. It’s completely up to you.”

“You want me to move in?” Nines asked, his LED spinning yellow like he couldn’t process it.

“Only if you want to.” Gavin mumbled.

“I do!” Nines said quickly. Nines paused, composing himself. “I mean, I’d like to of course. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn’t being overwhelming.”

“Oh geez, I didn’t want to come on too strong and freak you out.” Gavin said with a chuckle. “We’re hopeless at this whole communicating thing.”

“I’m sure we’ll get better.” Nines said. “After all, we’ll be spending much more time together.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Gavin joked. Then he thought for a minute. “How come your place was so barren? Like no pictures, items, or anything.”

Nines shrugged a little bit. “At first I didn’t care to decorate. I didn’t see the point of adding stuff to the place I resided.”

“Course you didn’t.” Gavin commented.

“Besides, I didn’t really see it as…a home I suppose. It was merely a place I went outside of work hours. I didn’t do anything there. No reason to cook, the apartment never got dirty so I didn’t need to clean, and I don’t actually sleep.” Gavin felt his heart twist because those were the exact worries he had about Nines’ place.

“By the time I considered even adding anything, I had started spending more time here. I suppose I figured I didn’t need to add stuff to my apartment if I was coming here. And, well a part of me was hopeful that you would finally ask me to move in.” He said, slightly teasing at the end.

“In that case, I have one condition.” Gavin said. Nines actually got worried about what that condition would be, unsure where Gavin was going with this. “When you bring whatever you actually own to move in, you have to bring one thing you want to decorate this place. I want something here that you picked.”

Nines smiled. “I think I can do that. Should I move my stuff this weekend?”

Gavin shrugged. “Sure.”  
\-------  
Friday night after work, the boys went separate ways. Nines stopped at a store on the way home. He went in and was out in under ten minutes. Then he went to his apartment. Nines collected his few outfits. That and his tablet were the few things he owned. so he headed to Gavin’s, and now his, place. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

Nines was able to carry the one box he had up to Gavin’s apartment. He knocked though, it was objectively easier to let Gavin open the door than unlock it while balancing the box. Gavin swung it open and quirked a brow. “Is that all you have?”

“We already discussed that I don’t own much.”

“Ah, wait.” Gavin said, blocking the way into the house. “I gave you a condition.”

“And I fulfilled it. The object I have is in this box.” Gavin eyed the box suspiciously but stepped aside to let Nines in.

Nines stepped in and surveyed the room before deciding on the perfect spot for his object. A small cabinet near the window. He set his box on the ground next to it. Gavin watched with a furrowed brow. Gavin had a stereo system taking up most of the space. But Nines just moved it to sit more near one side. Then, he reached down and into the box. He placed a small plant neatly on the cabinet. It was a plant with plenty of stems and leaves, but clearly still a new plant. Potential for growth.

“I asked you to bring something of your own to decorate and you bring a plant?” Gavin asked.

“Well you apartment lacked any.” Nines said. “And I feel like they’re the perfect decoration.”

Gavin shrugged. “Whatever. If that’s what you want, that’s fine then. As long as the cat doesn’t eat it.”

“It’s perfectly safe for felines if they end up eating the leaves.” Nines reassured. “I made certain.”

Gavin studied the table. “I think it’s perfect. Welcome home, Nines.” He said.

Nines couldn’t resist reaching out to cup Gavin’s cheek before kissing him soundly. They unpacked the one box then left it out for the cat to play with. Everyone in the house was content.

And, if over the next few months, the amount of plants throughout the apartment increased, Gavin never once complained. After all, this wasn’t just his house anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr @miscellaneous--musings


End file.
